


Dear Tobias

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short bit of poetry/prose written with my original character Anya in mind as if she were sending this in a letter to her beloved beau, Tobias.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Tobias

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit of poetry/prose written with my original character Anya in mind as if she were sending this in a letter to her beloved beau, Tobias.

So this is what it feels like?

To miss someone so greatly that nothing else in the universe matters  
To be incomplete, not really whole when you're gone  
Reuniting once more with all pain and suffering long forgotten until we part again

I long for the warmth of your skin  
A protective arm around me  
The soft caress of your fingertips on my hips  
Skating along the seams of my dress

I am a different person since I met you, a change for the better, but it's not all sunshine and roses  
I see through new eyes, but still remember pain regularly  
The pain of missing you gets stronger each time you leave me and it gets harder to say goodbye  
Knowing that the wait to see you again is just around the corner

I read poetry now  
As a way of filling the gap in my heart when you're gone  
It is comforting to know that other people feel the same  
But it still doesn't make the wait any easier

Food doesn't taste as nice without you around  
My house seems empty without your laughter and embraces  
Society is led to believe that love is a weakness  
Turning sensible men into slaves of their emotions

I beg to differ  
For all the heartache and sleepless nights, love makes us stronger, giving us the courage to fight our demons  
Giving us wisdom beyond our years and an appreciation for quiet moments, savouring the contours of someone's body  
Perfection from every angle

Something it doesn't stop however, is the ever diminishing strength to be separated for brief moments of time  
I love you, I miss you  
Come back soon please  
Home doesn't feel like home without you.

Anya


End file.
